Reality or Fantasy
by Yuki-Kamishiro
Summary: Random NanoFate short-fics! Rated: M/T and lower. .-.
1. Cute Crown

**A/N: **Hihi~ This isn't a story. It might be one. Buut!! It's just some short little fics I came up with. It'd be weird to tell you where I got these from, soooo I'm not saying. ^^ Well, enjoy?

**Warning:** This is rated M. Only NanoFate pairing.

* * *

**Reality or Fantasy**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

* * *

"Fa-Fate... -chan..." Nanoha looked at Fate with pleading eyes. Fate smirked and kissed down Nanoha's neck. Nanoha clutched her blanket softly, trying not to moan. While she was concentrating doing that, Fate was already at her collarbone, kissing away. She took Nanoha's tank top off and started pulling on her bra, after it was off she heard a yelp come from Nanoha and stopped.

"D-don't... stop..." Nanoha said between breaths. Fate continued going down and was now at Nanoha's abdomen, going lower. Nanoha couldn't help but let a out a little moan when Fate sucked below her belly button, pulling her undergarments off. Nanoha gasped when she was fully naked, below Fate. Her face was turning into quite a beautiful tomato. Fate, well, Fate was Fate.

"May I?" Fate touched Nanoha's inner thigh, making her gasp even more. Nanoha nodded, turning more red. Fate kissed the spot she was touching and made her way up slowly. Nanoha moaned a little, biting her bottom lip to keep from getting louder. Fate smirked and trailed up slower, wanting to hear her moans. She then noticed a birthmark in Nanoha's inner thigh, where she was kissing. "A crown?" Nanoha blushed and nodded, turning away from embarrassment, no one had seen her birthmark, Fate was the first person to see it. More like first to_ know _about it.

"It's cute. It matches you. I like it... no wait..." Fate whispered lovingly. "I love it. After all, you _are_ my princess and angel sent from above." Now Fate was going higher than before. "Your navel is so cute, Nanoha. May I... touch it?" At this Nanoha turned redder than a tomato and nodded hesitantly and slowly. Fate smiled tenderly. "Are you sure?" Nanoha nodded again and Fate slowly went up and sucked Nanoha's navel, making Nanoha moan loudly in the process.

"Fa... Fate... -ch-chan...!!" Nanoha moaned with pleasure as she pulled Fate closer. Fate sucked Nanoha's navel for about a minute or two and moved her way up to Nanoha's abdomen, to her breasts, to her collarbone, and then to her neck. Sucking and licking all the way, making Nanoha not being able to resist and moan louder than before while clutching the blankets tightly.

Nanoha was panting already and Fate found that rather cute.

Oh wait, don't she find everything about Nanoha cute? Yes she does, yes she does. Now, lets move onto another scene~ How this ends is for your imagination.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't mind me ok? I'm just writing these to get better with my love scenes? Hehe. :P Sorry if it's weird... I tried... just came back from a play performance!! It was awesome!! I had fun acting!! Nanoha, thank you for the support!! xD It really helped. I thought and did what you told me to do. IT WORKED!! ^^ I appreciate the help. xD

~Yuki-chan


	2. Honeymoon

**A/N: **Hihi~ I'm.. BAAAAACK! Yay~~ sorry for the wait everyone! I'm FINALLY back~~ ;)

**Warning:** This is rated T.. or less? I'm not sure. o.o hehe. Only NanoFate pairing.

* * *

**Reality or Fantasy**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

* * *

"I'm not.. dreaming right..?" Amethyst eyes opened her eyes slowly. The blonde on top of her kissed her neck and hummed. "Fate.. -chan..." She closed her eyes again. "... is this.. for reals?" Fate slowly made her way down the girls front and unzipped her white topless wedding dress from the back, slowly.

Shaking her head, Fate whispered, "It's for reals, Nanoha. Or should I say 'Wifey~' instead." She pulled down Nanoha's dress and gazed down at her lover's body. "You're beautiful Nanoha." She leaned down and kissed her lips softly, making the girl on the bottom moan lightly and squirm under her hold.

"Fa... Fate.. -chan..!" Nanoha turned her head away and bit her bottom lips to keep from moaning any further. Fate took this chance to blow in Nanoha's ear and nibble on it, making Nanoha have no choice but to gasp for air and moan softly. Smirking in triumph, Fate whispered in Nanoha's ear.

"I love you Nanoha. You're the only one I love, forever and always. I'm yours forever to keep in your heart." Fate's hands started roaming around Nanoha's sides and front while she was kissing from her ear to her neck and onto her collarbone. Fate went a little lower, above Nanoha's breasts and bit on it softly, then she sucked and licked it. Nanoha moaned in pleasure as Fate worked her lips on her skin. Fate blew on the bite mark and Nanoha shivered under her breath.

"F-Fate-chan.. why is it a-always me.. on the bottom?" Nanoha bit her bottom lips again, trying to suppress another moan. Fate just worked her lips on Nanoha's skin, moving them ever so slowly and being gentle with her.

"Because," Fate blew on her skin again. "I love you, that's why. I want you to feel my love. I want to spoil you."

"Bu.. but.. you've a-always have.. b-been giving me love.. and spoiling me.." Nanoha started panting and squirming under Fate's touch. "I-I.. want to give you _my_ love t-too.." Nanoha gasped when Fate bit her neck and sucked on it. Pulling back, Fate licked Nanoha's neck and blew on the bite mark she just gave her.

"There. Now you're marked twice. No one can have you now, only me."

"But Fate-chan! I.. you already have me.. it's _my_ turn to give it to you too.." Fate blushed slightly at the boldness Nanoha never had the guts to say. "I.. I want to spoil _you_ this time.. Fa.. Fate-chan." Nanoha hugged Fate and pulled her closer. "I love you Fate-chan.. I.. I want to spoil you for once since y-you never.. had anyone to spoil you." Nanoha kissed Fate's forehead as Fate started frowning slightly. "It was always just me.. but now.. now it's you this time, Fate-chan..."

Nanoha grinned when Fate wouldn't say anything. "Now.. get on the bottom~" Nanoha rolled Fate over and got on top of her. "Just relax and enjoy our Honeymoon.." She leaned in for a kiss. ".. with me as the dom this time~ nyahaha~" Nanoha unzipped Fate's wedding dress also.

* * *

**A/N: **Yipee! Done! :D Give me your opinion please! I miss everyone already! T.T Sorry I left unannounced.. but I'm back! So that's okay right? :3 Oh! And the wedding dress are just of the picture in the MegaPack~~ (: Just so you know and were wondering how it looked like~ well, good night~ I need my rest now. Someone might get mad if I don't go to sleep, ehehe. ^ ^; If you ARE reading this.. GOMENASAI NE! Tehe~

~Yuki-chan


	3. Surgery Part 1

**A/N: **Another short-fic! Hope you enjo- achooo! Ewww.. now I have to finish this before I pass out again...

**Warning:** Only NanoFate pairing.

* * *

**Reality or Fantasy**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

* * *

"Huh? Of course I'm going to go through it, why not?" The auburn haired girl layed on her bed, hugging her pillow to her chest, cell phone close to her ear.

_"So do you want me to tell sis-"_

"No, Alicia-san.. please don't tell Fate-chan, well not until it's a success..."

_"O.. kay then... since you said so Nanoha. But you know, sis will be REALLY worried this time.. and I mean.. I don't know what she will do..."_

Nanoha rolled onto her side and merely nodded, even though Alicia couldn't see her. "... I know. And that's why I don't want to tell her.. losing my memories was one thing. But losing my life is a totally different thing. I don't want to hurt her anymore.. again."

_"I know.." _Alicia's voice was soft and understanding.

"It was painful and unbearable for her to see me like that.." Nanoha shook her head lightly. ".. but. I don't know.. I just can't bring myself to tell her, you know..?" She heard Alicia hum through the line and closed her eyes. "I just.. can't." She took a deep breath and heard Alicia sigh, making her open her eyes in curiousity.

_"I understand, Nanoha. But PLEASE tell her.. soon. Before she goes crazy, thinking where you have been and such."_

"Ah.. about that.. I've been meaning to um.. tell her? But everytime I see her smile.. I just.. can't?" Nanoha burried her face in her pillow. Yet another sigh came from Alicia.

_"You know Nanoha, it'd be much easier if you told her. The sooner the better is what they always say, right? So do that."_

"Uuu~ you're not helping, Alicia-san~" Nanoha pouted, removing the pillow from her face.

Alicia just laughed. _"I know. But I'm always and I mean ALWAYS here for you when you need me, okay?"_

"... Un." Nanoha nodded slowly.

_"But I won't be here as much and you know that. I'll try my best to be here for you, even though I'm not sis. I don't think I'm that good at telling you things you want to hear."_

"Don't say that! I mean.. Fate-chan calms me down, but.. you.. it's different.. you tell me things that I want AND need to hear. The truth."

"_Hehe alright then. If you say so, or are you just trying to flirt with me?" _Nanoha blushed slightly, hearing the tone of voice Alicia was using. Silence came and Alicia laughed again. _"I was only kidding with you, Nanoha."_

"Mou! You meanie! I can't beli-"

**Beep Beep.**

_"Hm?~ You can't believe what?~"_

Nanoha looked at her phone and blinked. The caller ID read "Fate-chan". "Ah.. Alicia-san.. Fate-chan's calling me.. what do I do? Do I pick up? Or-"

_"Calm down Nanoha! Geez. Answer her. Oh and I have to go, being 19 awfully sucks. You're lucky you're still 16. Well, bai bai. Night."_

"... Un.. okay then. Thank you once again, Alicia-san. Bai bai and night."

"_No problem, beautiful, anything for you~"_

"Eh!" Alicia hung up the phone before she even got the chance to say anything back. Blushing, she pouted and thought to herself, _'I swear she winked through the phone..' _Shaking her head, she looked at her phone, Fate was still calling. _'Should I really answer..? But I don't want to be rude and not answer or anything..' _Nanoha clicked the answer button and Fate's voice came through softly.

_"Hehe, I thought you weren't going to answer. I mean.. it IS pretty late and all. Ah and sorry for calling late, I just wanted to hear your voice again."_ Fate giggled shyly through the line.

Nanoha frowned inwardly and sighed. _'She's too cute.' _"Mou, Fate-chan. We just got done talking after school. That was like.. mmm.. 8 hours ago?"

_"But still! That's a pretty long time.. I couldn't wait. And I was stuck studying too.."_ Nanoha could hear the sadness in Fate's voice.

"... Yeah, that IS pretty long. I wanted to talk to you too. So how was studying?"

_"It was okay. But after hearing your voice, I feel much better now."_

A small smile crept on Nanoha's lips. "I see. That's good then, nyahaha~"

_"I especially love your laugh, it's so cwute~"_

Nanoha blushed and blinked a couple of times. "W-where'd that come from?"

Fate just giggled. _"Me no know~ bwut mwe jwust is twalking lwike thwis~"_

Nanoha blinked some more. "Why are we twalking lwike thwis?" She seemed to have giggled herself.

_"Becwause~ it's cwool, bwaby twalk~ hehe."_

Nanoha laughed and forgot all about what Alicia had told her to do. "Thwis IS kwinda cwool~"

_"Un~ I knwow rwight?~"_

"I'm swurprwised thwat I cwan hwear what chu are swaying~ nyahaha~"

_"Hehe, rweally? Okay okay, I'll stop hehe. So whatcha doing right now?"_

"Mm, just laying on my bed. And you?" Rolling on her belly, she found a picture under her other pillow and reached over to look at it.

_"Same~ although.. I'm rolling back and forth.. and.. my shirt just.. went up.. all the way above my stomach.." _She heard Fate's voice go into a mumble and could tell she was blushing.

"Nyahaha, you're so cwute~" Nanoha blinked when she was looking at the picture she found. "Hm.."

_"What is it?"_

"Oh, it's nothing."

_"... okay then." _Nanoha tried not to frown when she knew Fate was worried.

"Yeah.."

_"Soo.." _A pause.

"Hm?"

_"Ah.. nothing. Well, I think you should go to sleep."_

"You too. You need sleep." Nanoha stretched and set the picture aside. _'Here we go again~'_

_"But you need it more.."_

"No, you do."

_"I don't need any.."_

"I'll go to sleep after you?"

_"Am I always your alarm and sleep partner? Hehe."_

"Un, you are. Something like that.. so will you sleep?"

_"Ah.. uhm.. maybe?"_

"No. You have to. I'll go to sleep too." Nanoha smiled slightly. _'Though.. I wish you were here to cuddle with..' _She added to herself._  
_

_"Mm.. okay fine. I will. But only because you are too."_

"Okay. Night?"

_"Un.. night, Nanoha."_

"Night night Fwate-chwan~" She could hear Fate stammering through the line.

Nanoha hung up the phone and stared at the ceiling giggling to herself. "Ahh!" She sat up. "I forgot to.. tell her.." She faced palmed and layed back down. "Now what am I going to do...?" _'Fate-chan...' _Hugging her pillow was the only thing she could do at that time, so she did. Minutes later and darkness took over when she was pondering on what to say.

End of Part 1 of 3.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if it isn't much and sorry the conversation was all over the place. Part 1 was just the conversation. ^^ Uuuum.. there are three parts to this, so don't worry! It's not the end, YET! Hehe. Um, review please? :3

Ah no! It's so late! I need to go now! Bai bai everyone! See you again soon!~ (: *Mumbles* I'm so glad you had a plot figured out for the first one Fate-chan~

~Yuki-chan

~Fate-chan


End file.
